


Walking Cliche

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Highschool AU, popular kid/nerd au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen





	Walking Cliche

If there was anything more cliche than bumping into someone in the middle of the hall and subsequently sending an armful of books crashing to the ground, Asami couldn’t think of it. She could feel her face heat up from embarrassment as she dropped to her knees and frantically started gathering her belongings, fully aware of the crowd of onlookers around her.

"Sorry, I didn’t see you there. Sorry, so sorry." Her apology was rushed and her eyes were trained on the ground, her arms soon loaded with her books and misaligned papers sticking out everywhere. She reached for another notebook, gripping the cover and watching loose papers scatter to the floor below. The students around her that remained snickered, making her embarrassment spike through the roof.

Picking on the new kid in school and making them feel unwelcomed. Asami was mistaken when she couldn’t think of anything else more cliched before. She swallowed thickly and reached for the papers but was surprised to see the person standing in front of her kneel down until they were eye level. Asami glanced up, her breath hitching at the sight of the school’s quarterback, Korra, easing herself to her knees before Asami.

She was three for three with these horrible cliches today. Bumping into one of the best looking athletes in her class was probably topping the list. Blue eyes seemed to study her closely, a look of genuine concern on the athlete’s features.

"You alright? I didn’t mean to knock you down like that." She said, helping Asami gather her papers as the small band of students around them watched on, soft whispers circling between them. Asami dipped her head and nodded stiffly. Part of her wanted to run and hide until this blew over, but her legs wouldn’t respond. She saw a hand extend her way once Korra finished collecting her papers, and she took it after a second of hesitation. The athlete’s hand was surprisingly smooth against her own, the grip gentle and warm.

Asami was pulled to her feet with relative ease, taking the opportunity to notice the unlikely height difference between herself and the other student. She ignored the others around them, focusing solely on the hand in hers and the strange calming effect it had on her. Korra held out the small stack of papers, looking up at Asami with a friendly expression.

"You sure you’re alright?"

"Yeah… sorry for running into you like this." Asami said with a small smile. Korra gave the other girl a lopsided grin, blue eyes roaming across Asami’s face for what felt like minutes before she spoke.

"Well if you’re _really_ sorry about it, how about making it up to me? Say dinner tonight?” Korra suggested, rubbing small circles on the back of Asami’s hand almost casually. The slight gasp from what was left of their audience was painfully loud in her ears, and for a moment she wondered if she had heard wrong… but by the look on Korra’s face she hadn’t.

‘ _A nerd landing date with the quarterback… someone better call Guinness to see how many cliches can be done in one day_.’


End file.
